The basic responsibilities of the contractor are in two areas: management - assisting the evaluators in completing the evaluation plan, gathering and processing data, and editing and preparing reports; and Logistical and Support Services arranging for meetings, secretarial support, travel requirments of expert evaluators, and generally assurring efficient completion of the project.